


Michael’s Chosen Priority

by senaytje2



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel/Human - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dominion TV, Feathers & Featherplay, Feel-good, Feels, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is feelings bad after Becca left him. He thinks that he had hurt her, done something wrong but he regret it. Alex wants to know what’s going on, but Michael leaves flying far away from Vega. </p><p>Alex decides it’s time to go find ‘em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael’s Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my new and first Dominion fic. When I watched the first episode of the show, I instantly fell in love with this ship. They can relate in different ways, and I just hope at some point in the show, they’ll realize it. SO THIS WILL BE WITH CHAPTERS!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, it makes me happy! And if you wanna read further when I update then bookmark. It'll help c:

**Chapter 1 — Michael’s Goodbye**

 

Michael has been still for the past few days. Alex can’t make out if he’s sad, or just contemplating about something else. Either way, it bugs him. Alex needs to be trained, as it is required to protect himself from any danger and threats as the archangel is the only one who can help and be his guide throughout everything they agreed on doing. To save Vega.

 

It was a tough task, though. Some people didn’t know the news yet, about Alex being the chosen one, the baby who was meant to be killed but became the precedency under Michael’s shielded wings. And yet, some did know; like Claire and Bixby, the ones he trusted more than anyone else.

 

Claire is going to marry William soon, too. Alex is not happy with that ofcourse, but the safety is what involves his concern the most. Aslong as she’s okay, and happy, that’s all that matters to him. And Bixby was into the hospital, but she was doing fine all along. Alex came to visit her a few minutes for everyday in the week, checking up on her to see what she had been up to lately.

 

But Michael...he hadn’t been coming out of his room for at least a week, which is very unusual. What had he been up to himself?

 

After a conversation with Claire about how she was feeling and some heavy training, Alex decides to go take a shower. The air was cold, freezing. And the water wasn’t very warm either. He inhaled, hanging his head as he started thinking, the water falling down his nude body and dripping from his hair.

 

He remembers how he made all those mistakes, leaving the people behind meanwhile he was the chosen one with the strange but helpful tattoes onto his body. How Michael flew all the way from Vega to Alex who was stuck 257km further down the road. The archangel desperately pressing limits, telling him that he would be the only one who could save the city from danger, that he was special to him and to those who believed in Alex himself.

 

Yes, Michael was the one who made Alex realize who he truly was, that he was special and that he did let the people who he cared about like Claire and Bixby beyond the dreams he was so desperate to accomplish. There were only two people, but either way he loved them. The impulsive stupidity of putting them down, made Alex decide he was going back for them and only them. The city might be in danger—but they were more important than anyone else at his encounters.

 

Michael refused to leave Alex on his own and assisted to drive down the road with him. They ended up visiting the house where Alex and his father lived recently. The walls were rusty, the colors fading oddly away. To see the house again made Alex feel happy, calmed down but also sad—which led Michael to the same emotion. Usually, Alex was the one who was supposed to be crying about this and Michael would be the one standing by his side, arms behind his back and listening carefully without letting a word escape his mouth. Just all silent.

 

But it was reversed.

 

Strangely, Alex just stared out of the window, blue eyes filled with intensity. And Michael, he was pretty much standing there and hiding his face in shame, because tears were welling up into his eyes. For an archangel, it was queer to show their emotions—and even more when it was Michael. He was always the serious bastard who would just stand and stare at you emotionlessly, but listening to every word you have to say.

 

When Alex decided to go back to Vega, he didn’t believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Michael was...crying. He wasn’t sobbing, or leaving any noises—no. He was just crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks. And, Michael wiped them away quickly, looking at Alex with a frown.

 

“Yes...we should leave.”

 

As they went back on the road towards Vega, Michael told him during the time how he watched over them above and Heaven, how happy him and his father were. Alex’ mother had passed away unfortunately, but Alex never knew how she looked like. Everything remained calm there in town until the day where this horrifying nightmare occured...The angels attempting to rip Michael and his priority to shreds under Gabriel’s orders. Alex’ father called out after him, asking him one last favor; to keep baby Alex and care for him.

 

And so, the moment Michael held him into his arms, baby Alex giggled, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He was the chosen one, and Michael’s new priority; the one he had to protect and risk for his own life.

 

Unfortunately, as years passed and Alex grew up into Vega’s hiding base amongst the citizen, one day Michael failed him. He let those who found out about the baby, make a security guard, a soldier out of Alex when he grew older. Michael should just have told him that he was the chosen one when he turned 18. He didn’t deserve to be tortured by the training that was never meant for him. Well, it might be convenient in some cases but still...he was chosen to be trained differently.

 

After ten minutes of standing still under the shower, Alex exhales softly and turns off the water. He presses his back against the wall and sighs, closing his eyes and allowing his fingers to brush through his wet hair.

 

A week. A freakin’ week. How did Michael manage that? A week without doing anything, locked up inside of his room. Wasn’t he bored out of his mind? Well, Alex certainly would be. But that wasn’t the point. The point was, that he didn’t know how the archangel was doing. And nobody had visited him since last week, asking what was going on. It’s practically as if no one cares...

 

Alex felt a kick curiosity and exhilaration run down his body, as he slashes his towel onto the ground and puts on his clothes instantly. He left the showers and raced down the hall with one words or rather name clutching at his mind; Michael. And once he was at the front of the door, his heart started beating harder against his ribcage. He gulped and entered gingerly.

 

It was dark, and silent. Dead silent. For a moment, Alex thought he wasn’t here but when he caught a figure standing at the open window, he sighed out relief. Alex’ shoulders relaxed, furrowing his eyebrows. Michael was just standing there, motionless and watching the moon. What was he doing?

 

“Michael,” He finally breathed as he took slow steps forward until he was at the archangel’s side. Alex looked at his face, to see if he could determine any familiar emotions on his features but he couldn’t find it. Michael didn’t look back at him but, kept focused onto the the nightsky. It looked almost as if he turned into a statue...

 

Suddenly, a sharp shuddering breath escaped Michael’s lips. Alex looked up immediately, finally reckoning that the archangel might talk. “Do you wonder sometimes, why you were put into this world of danger and horrifying nightmares?” He demanded Alex softly, in a low tone. “Meanwhile, there are alot of magnificent things that don’t belong here into this dimension.”

 

Alex didn’t know where he was debating about, and he cocked his eyebrow up. He might’ve been talking about the moon... “Well, actually nobody likes it up here. Especially me.”

 

“And so do I, Alex.” Michael said through gritted teeth, turning his head and looking at the blonde. There was a moment of silence where both men were trading emotions, but had the exact same look onto their features now. Alex furrowed his eyebrows, not comprehending where all of this was going. He still hasn’t got the answers to his questions...

 

He licked his lips, breaking eye-contact with Michael as he looked down at the ground, shifting foot from foot. “Michael...” He sighed and then paused his movements, looking back up into the archangel’s eyes. “You’ve been locked up here since Monday. What’s wrong with you?”

 

“There is nothing wrong with me. I am fine.” He replied to Alex and turned back to look out of the window, arms behind his back. The moon was delightful. Its clarity shining upon the city, lightening the sinister and fading darkness of the streets and the creepy alleys. Michael loved the effect that it created, the Moon was the only one who would help people who are lost during and throughout the night.

 

Alex scoffed and shook his head, “Quit the bullshit. I am not believing a word of what you just said.” He argued, “The angels have been attacking and one of the families are found ripped in pieces out there!”

 

“So...?”

 

“What do you mean ‘so’ ?” Alex frowned and felt a rush of rage bubbling up inside of him. It was almost as if a dark cloud was hoovering above his head. “Michael, wake up man. What’s happening to you?”

 

There was silence, and yet again Michael didn’t move. Fuck this, Alex thought, if Michael wasn’t going to help with the training or quitting his devotion towards Vega then h he was going to leave and let the archangel here, whining for whatever reason—although it was kinda...weird. Alex sighed deeply and let himself plof onto Michael’s bed, making himself comfortable. “Tell me, what is it that makes you acting so queer all of the sudden, huh?” He demanded. Michael closed his eyes and hung his head. “I _won’t_ leave until you tell me.”

 

Michael exhaled loudly, letting his hands take a grip on the wall next to the open windows. Alex decided he needed to take his time, because it was clear that he was disappointed or feeling sad about something. His stomach flipped as Michael turned around and looked at him in the eyes. The emotions developed more and Alex could see that it wasn’t good.

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, and suddenly, Michael’s wings uncurled from his back, spreading them wide. Alex’ eyes went wide, realizing he was going to leave, and so he balanced off the bed to attempt to stop the archangel but...Michael let himself fall from the window, flying up to the moon.

 

“Michael!” Alex yelled, standing at the open windows, “Michael, I will find your feathery ass back, I swear!” But it was worthless. The archangel was probably already far away, and from that distance he couldn’t hear anything Alex said, whether he yelled it or not.

 

What was Vega now? And, how was he going to explain this to anyone? Well, he needed to find Michael back for sure. And the only way to do that was...to escape the base.


	2. The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds Michael walking in the desertic zone out Vega, and tries to push the archangel's limits to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THOUGH, TELL ME IF YOU STILL ARE READING THIS!

Alex had succesfully made his way to the front portal area, where unfortunately two other security guards were standing. Though, the main chef had send him to replace one of the two guards in order to prevent them from getting exhausted.

 

It was a silent summer day at the place. Alex was speechless, uncommon with how to start a sentence with a lie in front of his co-workers. But some did know aswell as Alex himself that most of times it wasn’t the case, that he was never that irresolute and that he’d escape Vega easily without getting caught directly in sight. He was a sneaky bastard, as Michael had once told the security trainers, and that Alex’ personality was admirable and was certainly progressing throughout the years of growing older. No one had to worry about it.

 

“Ehm...I think I just heard a sound out of there.” Alex told the man at the other side of the immense portal. He had a plan to escape the base camp, to get his jeep as soon as possible and to get the hell out of here before anyone could see him. It had to work. “Wow, code red!” He yelped and waved his hand around, “Angel in sight, go report it to the chef!”

 

The other security guard—also very dumb and not thinking twice—almost tripped as he turned his heels and fastly went out of the zone, until he was gone. Alex immediately took action, pushing the leverage up and rolling himself under the large metallic portal until he was outside. Well, that went unexpectantly!

 

Alex exhaled out relief and let his eyes drift into the horizon. The parking lot was there, but at a safe place where the angel’s couldn’t easily destroy the cars. Everyone knew how much disaster they could create with anything that meant something to the citizen to Vega plus the superiors, and evidently all invented coming directly from Gabriel’s sinister plans. But one fact that nobody knew, was that Alex was slightly smarter, and parked him somewhere else where nobody could find it, not even those angels. He had driven it onto the other side of the base, where usually no one was wandering around—which was certainly not a fun time doing.

 

“Oh, how I missed you.” Alex grinned softly at his Jeep once he arrived at the destination, and he let his hand brush over her. “I swear, next time we’ll find a way to be closer together.”

 

For some weird reason, his car meant alot to him. Well, it wasn’t exactly that weird! Some co-workers of his knew exactly how he felt about his Jeep, only because he got it from Michael when he turned 18. Alex refers his car to ‘a vehicule like no other in existance’ and it was exaggerated in the main chef’s opinion. The next minute, Alex is into his car; starting the engine and listening to her purr. He smiled and tapped the steering wheel, “Alright, girl. It’s time to show off.” He murmured and snickered before he hit the pedal and moved fast forward in a split second, towards the road ahead of him.

 

As minutes passed, the sun rose above in the sky. The temperature began to escalate up, as Alex drove through the desertic zone. There was nothing, only dry dirt and cactuses on the side. Though after fifty miles of driving, out there in the horizon, Alex could see something that looked like a...station?

 

He squinted his eyes as he drove closer. And yes, it was a gas station. It seemed abandonned—though it wasn’t since there was music playing out in the distance coming from the facility—and the white walls were colored with faded black. Alex decided to take a break and park his car somewhere close, and turned the key to stop the engine of his Jeep.

 

As he got out, he took a glance around to see if none of the angels hadn’t followed him yet or any of the guards from Vega’s base. Fortunately, there was no one in sight. Maybe Michael was hiding in here? Although that would be kinda bizarre. Michael does not go to the most common places, unless he’s just dumb enough to get found.

 

“Can I get you anything?” An unfamiliar monotoned voice floaded through Alex’ ears once he entered, and his eyes darted to a man—cashier to be specific. He looked bored out of his mind, as if he had been here for years, spending his time on doing nothing. Well, that was understandable. The station was localized in the middle of the desert...

 

Alex pressed his lips in a thin line and approached the counter bar slowly, taking glances around to see if he required anything during his road trip. His eyes landed onto a candy bar, that made him stop without delay. He squinted and picked it up, reading the name in black letters on a white font; _Heavenly_.

 

It made Alex smile and snigger softly afterwards, because on each side of the word there were black wings which reminded him of Michael. How his wings, as black as shadows, would just surprisingly spring out of freedom. Michael was a special archangel, and Alex knew he had the most incomparable, impressive and extraordinary wings from all existing angels. Nobody could ever have these, they were proudly owned by Michael only. Alex wondered sometimes how soft the feathers were, desiring to caress them intentionally and experience the touch of it. He was too shy to enquire Michael about it, because after all, it would be plain odd.

 

“I’ll take this.” Alex said and placed the candy bar onto the counter bar with a pleased smile onto his lips.

The man sighed deeply, “That’s two dollars.” He retorted, apparently blased for life. Alex frowned and took out his wallet, handing the money and leaving the gas station store. He could clearly determine how rude people were here, especially the guy at the counter bar. What would he do with the money apart from sitting there all day and eating chocolat bars?

 

Alex went back onto the road, putting his stuff into the back of the car before going. The heat went up, and Alex felt the swear drip down his skin. It was really aggravating these days...only the sun shining out there in the sky and never getting a single day of snow. But since he’s been taught about the fact that angels are true dicks, he wouldn’t have the intentions on making snow angels.

 

Alex drove past a few gas stations and small motel resorts—until his eyes laid upon a figure out there in the horrizon. He had to really squint his eyes to recognize it was Michael, and not some random guy walking and waiting for a car to stop. As Alex slightly drove slower, he could see the black wings just hanging, as if the muscles had been used too much from flying.

 

He sighed deeply and opened his window, sticking his head out. “You should stop walking before you get any further into the depths of trouble.” Michael paused after a second, and narrowed his eyebrows, puzzled. Tilting his head, he turned around to look at Alex, coming out of his Jeep and walking over to him with something into his hand.

 

“Alex, you shouldn’t be here.” The archangel stated as one of his wings fluttered gingerly. The blonde cocked his eyebrows and folded his arms firmly against his chest.

 

“And you should be?”

 

“...”

 

“Michael, you left Vega. Do I honestly need to remind you that?”

 

Michael turned around and started walking away from Alex, as an scowl etched over Alex’ features. Is he literally walking away from me right now? It wouldn’t be a surprise either way. These conflicts were familiar, whether they were with Michael or somebody else, it was always the case. “Stop walking away!” Alex ran after him, “Just tell me what’s wrong—”

 

“Alex, stop.” Michael growled, stopping. “You have to leave, and I will _not_ repeat it twice.”

 

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, feeling taken back. He had been traveling miles to find Michael, and now the last response he ever wanted to hear coming out of the archangel’s mouth, rolled off of his tongue and broke him. _You have to leave_. And as Michael kept on walking, already thirty meters away, Alex shook his head and ran back to his Jeep—slamming his door shut, with intentional anger. As he hit the pedal, the engine growled with pure force and the car moved forwards in a split second.

 

“Look, Michael.” Alex attempted to drive next to the path where the Archangel was walking exhaustingly, “This might not mean anything to you, but to me it is. You stopped me when I left Vega—just the way you are doing right now.” He supplied but Michael didn’t stop, he just kept on walking faster. “You made me realize the most crucial facts about me, what I’m capable of doing, which I hadn’t before. I was skeptical, but you retrieved me from my impulsive behavior.”

 

Still no response, though something started to change in Michael. He was starting to walk slower.

 

“I wanna help, too.” Alex sighed, “Just give me a chance to listen. I won’t make such a big deal out of it!” He promised, but he instantly thought that it sounded more as if he was attempting to press his limits, which was not what he was supposed to do.

 

“Quit following, Alex. It is no use.” Michael complained and narrowed his eyes, “You’re wasting your time for me, it is irrelevant. Go back to Vega, the city needs you—”

 

“Oh, just shut up. Will you?” Alex groaned and rolled his eyes out irritation. Michael stopped with walking and turned his usual emotionless gaze towards Alex. His eyes were darker, but it held something more...distression, perhaps? The dark black wings fluttered and bowed more in exhausion, which made Michael wince out pain. His hands formed balled fists, and his cheeks flushed red because of it. Alex knew that it hurt, somehow—even though he didn’t know how it felt to have actual wings or even be an angel. But at the current clear facial expression Michael held, it was all written over his face; pain.

 

“Get in the car.” Alex commanded sternly, ‘causing Michael to grunt out pain once he looked up with a look of astonishment. “I mean it, Michael. Get in the car, now.”

 

And so, Michael had no other choice but other then to comply to Alex’ orders, even though his internal solution was to refuse—but that wouldn’t solve the issue. As he attempted to open the door, his hands started to tremble. Alex opened it for him, and Michael exhaled deeply before sitting down onto the empty passenger seat. The door closed, and the car was silent. Oh, how awkward...

 

“Ehm—so, Michael.” Alex cleared his throat and bit his lip. The archangel stayed still, not daring to look at him but straight at the desertic road ahead of them. The blonde scratched the back if his neck and sighed, “You’re angry at me...”

 

“I’m not angry at you, Alex.” Michael retorted in a gentle voice, “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“Yeah, besides from leaving Vega then...but I—I just—you know...” Alex avoided looking up, his suddenly flushed face being hidden away. “...you were gone.”

 

Michael slightly started to pay attention, his eyes turning over to look at Alex who was half bowed into his chair like a half folded tent. His cheeks were tinted red, and his eyes were focused down at his feet. The archangel tilted his head and sighed.

 

“I know.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“...I know.” Michael repeated and looked back out of the window when Alex looked up, puzzled.

 

“You know what?”

 

“That I shouldn’t have left you and the city behind. It was rather...dumb of me. But I have reasons, that I would not like to share.” The Archangel told Alex.

 

“...Is that an apology I just heard?” Alex cocked his eyebrow, feeling amused. Michael glared at him.

 

“You could put it like that.”

 

“Good.” Alex nodded and simply looked straight forward at the road ahead of him, just like Michael. “Well, since that’s done—I guess we should find a place to crash at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come soon. What did you think of this though? :D


End file.
